


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by JingleBee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dancing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, House Party, Kissing, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mute Link, Oil, Sexting, Slow Dancing, Smut, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: A collection of stories from the students of Hyrule High.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so ive been wanting to write a high school au for this for a while but since i dont have the game i didnt have many ideas to begin with except this also im worried that i wouldnt really know any of the characters but i just said fuck and wrote this so bear with me

Link was never good with crowds. They made him feel small. But he figured that was the price to pay for going to a party. As he wandered and weaved around the drunken teenagers, dancing and mingling, he wondered why he was here again. Then he remembered that all of his friends were here. That this was the ‘Party of The Century’. Link wandered and wandered through the house full of loud pop music until he saw a familiar face at the drink table.

 

It was none other than Princess Zelda. She hated that name, so Link dared not call her that to her face. The only reason she earned it was because she was the prettiest girl in school and class president. Link walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

 

“Oh! Link. How are you enjoying the party?”

 

Link responded by nervously rubbing the back of his head and averting his gaze.

 

“That little, huh?” Zelda laughed. Link and Zelda had been friends since childhood, so she understood the most his secret language of barely speaking. 

 

“Well, me and the others were going to head upstairs if you wanna get away from all...this.” Zelda gestured around.

 

Link smiled in response.

 

They walked throughout the house and stepped up the stairs into a small bedroom littered with all types of amenities a typical teenager would have. There were several of Link and Zelda’s friends. Revali, the Rito football player and host of the party. Urbosa, the Gerudo cheer squad leader. Daruk, the Goron mathlete. And finally, the Zoran Sidon, the late Mipha’s little brother and captain of the swim team.

 

“Hey Link! Nice of you to make it!” Sidon cheered. He was always so full of pep for some reason, not that Link or the others minded.

 

“How are you enjoying the party, Link?” Revali asked.

 

Link lied, giving him a thumbs up and a smile. He hated being here, but didn’t want to hurt the host’s feelings. Revali curled the edges of his beak into a smile.

 

“Yeah, you sure can throw a hell of a party, dude!” Daruk said, patting the Rito on the back.

 

Revali bowed in response.

“Well now, now that we’re all gathered here, I have the perfect game for us to play!” Urbosa said as she clapped her hands together. She took a long swig of her bottle of alcohol until it was finally empty, sat with crossed legs on the bedroom floor, and laid the bottle in front of her.

 

“Seven Minutes in Heaven!” 

 

“Oh boy, here we go.” Revali moaned.

 

“Alright then! How do you play?” Daruk asked, naive. Although, Link wondered that as well.

 

“Come, come! First, we all sit in a circle.”

 

The gang did just that. 

 

“Okay, now what?” Daruk asked.

 

“Now, we spin this bottle! Link, why don’t you go first.” Urbosa pushed the bottle toward Link.

 

He raised an eyebrow, but none the less spun the bottle with all his might.

 

Spinning, spinning and spinning ever so, the gang watched with bated breath.

 

The little brown bottle started to slow and slow, making the gang lean in closer until finally, the bottle stopped with its pointed neck at the large, red Zoran. Sidon gulped and the others started to ‘ooh’ and ‘aah’. Link wondered why.

 

“Okay Link, now you get to spend seven minutes in that closet over there, with Sidon!” Urbosa teased.

 

Link raised an eyebrow at her, as if to ask, ‘Doing what?’.

 

Sidon stood, albeit uneasily, and started to stuff himself into the small closet at the far end of the room. Link figured he should follow him. As he stood, the others started to giggle and coo at them like a bunch of kids. As Link looked back at them, he wondered even more. This was a really confusing game, he decided.

 

As Link piled into the closet, Sidon shut the door behind them,

 

Link pushed aside the rows of t-shirts and jeans and gave Sidon a questioning look.

“Well...here we are!” Sidon nervously broke the ice.

 

Link shrugged his shoulders and dug his hands into his pockets.

 

“So...when do you wanna...start?”

 

Link raised an eyebrow as if to say, ‘Start what?’.

 

“You...you don’t know how to play this huh?” Sidon asked.

 

Link shook his head.

 

“Well you see, you spin the bottle…”

 

Link nodded.

 

“And whoever the bottle lands on, you have to go in the closet with them and...:”

 

Link took out his hand from his pocket to gesture at Sidon to move along.

 

“Well...you have to...do things with them...you know?”

 

Link gave Sidon a stern look.

 

“Things like….kissing…” Sidon tugged at the collar of his t-shirt.

 

It took a while for Sidon’s words to register with Link, before the young Hylian’s blue eyes widened in shock.

 

“Yeah...I know.” Sidon laughed.

 

Link didn’t know what to do now. He could run out of the closet, but somehow, that would’ve seemed a little...rude? 

 

“I mean, we don’t have to do that if you don’t want to! We can just talk until the time’s up.” Sidon reassured.

 

“Is that okay?” Sidon asked.

 

Link smiled. 

 

“Alright then! So um….how was your day?”

 

Link looked at Sidon.

 

“Oh right, I forgot, you don’t talk much.”

 

Link giggled.

 

“It’s alright! I’ll just have to do the talking for both of us!”

 

Link giggled even more.

 

“So...where do I start...oh yeah! Lemme tell you about this really funny story!”

 

Link watched Sidon with full interest. Thats right, he thought. He didn’t have to kiss Sidon. Just stay here and talk. For seven minutes. Seven whole minutes.

 

“And my dad says to him, hey, that’s not a fin! And we all laughed!”

 

Seven minutes of talking. Link could do that. Link could easily do that. Link could do anything. Anything. Anything except kiss Sidon he guessed.

 

“So then, Urbosa’s got this guy in a headlock and he’s crying for his mom right? And then…”

 

Why couldn’t Link kiss Sidon? That’s what people were apparently supposed to do when playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. If kissing was so bad, it wouldn’t be Heaven. It’d be Seven Minutes in Hell. Being with Sidon wouldn’t be Hell. Sidon was a good friend. Always supportive. Always fun to hang out with. What would be so bad about kissing him. Link thought about kissing him before. He thought about doing more than that even. So what was the problem?

 

“And that’s how we got banned from that store! Link?” Sidon waved his hand in front of Link’s face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

“Did you get any of that?” Sidon asked.

 

Link nodded. He started to scoot towards the Zoran and placed a small hand on his large one.

 

“Oh...I see…”

 

Link smiled up at his friend and scooted closer.

 

“Alright then, Link! Plant one on me!” Sidon said, baring his cheek for Link.

 

But Link had other plans. He placed a hand on Sidon’s face, and turned his head fully towards him, so that their lips were lined up. Link slowly made his way forward until he captured Sidon’s lips with his. Their kiss sent sparks throughout Link’s body. It was Link’s first kiss but it sent him over the moon. He was finally kissing Sidon. Just like he had always dreamed. 

 

When they parted, it seemed too soon, but they still had to catch their breath. 

 

“Wow...I...wow.” Sidon panted.

 

Link smiled. The young Hylian was blushing up to his pointed ears. He couldn’t believe he had done that. Link started to giggle, until Sidon grabbed him, and held him close. 

 

“I’m just gonna say it...I’ve always wanted to do that…” Sidon confessed.

 

Link smiled, as if to say, ‘You too?’.

 

“Is it okay if we kiss some more?” 

 

Link wasted no time nodding. 

 

Sidon held him close, and pressed their lips together once more. Link started to snake his arms around Sidon’s neck and one of Sidon’s hands started to find their way in Link’s t-shirt, caressing the small of his back. Even if Link could protest, he didn’t want to. Sidon’s cool hands just felt so good against his skin. Link started to work his tongue into Sidon’s mouth, which Sidon gladly accepted, tangling it with his. Link moaned into Sidon’s mouth and held him tighter, deepening their kiss.

 

Sidon started to kiss down to Link’s neck, sucking and nibbling at it with his sharp teeth. It hurt a little, but that only made Link more excited. Link groaned and bucked his hips against Sidon’s. Sidon worked his hands under Link’s belt, into his jeans and grabbing onto the soft, round orbs of Link’s ass. 

 

“Ahn!” Link squealed. 

Sidon lowly laughed into the crook of Link’s neck. SIdon started to massage Link’s bottom, enticing the boy even more, He was almost at the limit of all he could take before tearing his and Sidon’s clothes off right then and there.

 

“Link...you’re so soft. You taste so good. I’ve always wanted to touch you. I’ve always wanted to be with you.”

 

Link started to grind himself against Sidon’s rock hard abs. He never thought Sidon would praise him like this. It only turned Link on more. Link moaned again at Sidon’s touches, grinding harder and harder until…

 

“Time’s up!” 

 

The door flung open letting a rush of cool air in, dispelling the heat inside the closet. There were Link’s friends, sitting with phones pointed towards them taking pictures and recording. Sidon quickly pulled his hands out of Link’s pants, and detached himself from Link’s neck, wiping the drool from his lips.

 

Link just sat there, in shock.

 

“Come on out, you two lovebirds!” Urbosa teased.

 

Sidon and Link gave eachother a look, before running out of the closet to their friends, fuming. Sidon, trying to take Revalis phone, and Link putting Daruk in a headlock. The others merely laughed at them.

 

It was around six in the morning when the party started to disperse. Zelda and the other volunteered to help clean up Revali’s place before his parents came back. Link and Sidon found themselves sweeping up empty cups. Sidon decided to break the ice.

 

“So...about last night…”

 

Link gave Sidon a look as if to say, ‘What about last night?’.

 

“Well...I...Oh gosh...well..I just want you to know that...I thought what we did was...amazing...I think you’re amazing too. And if you...you know...wanna do that again or something...then I’ll always be here.” 

 

Link smiled and strolled up to Sidon and motioned for him to bend down to meet him on an even level, Sidon being much taller than Link.

 

Sidon did just that, blushing the entire time. Link leaned closer, placing a small kiss on Sidon’s cheek, as if to say, ‘Anytime, handsome.’.

 

Link went right back to sweeping, leaving Sidon a little dumbfounded. 

 

Revali looked at the two, along with Urbosa.

 

“Those two make an adorable couple, don’t you think?” Urbosa asked.

 

“Yeah. Nice job with that loaded bottle too.” Revali said.

 

“Thanks. Too bad it got broken before I got my turn with Zelda.” 

 

“Well, all in all, I’d say mission accomplished.”

  
“Yep. You sure can throw a hell of a party!”


	2. Dress Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the mall leaves Link and Sidon with something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i havent been to high school in years?

The mall. A collection of shops all wrapped into one big, beautiful building. Also considered to be hallowed ground to most teenagers. Link, Zelda, and Urbosa included. 

 

“Aren’t these cute, Link?” Urbosa said.

 

Link looked up from his phone to see her holding a pair of pink, lacy panties. He put his hand over his eyes in disgust. He didn’t want to think about Urbosa in those. It was bad enough that the two made him come into this particular shop of girly clothes with her. Urbosa and Zelda both shared a laugh.

 

“They’re not for me, silly!” 

 

Link looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

Urbosa walked over to him and started to whisper.

 

“I thought that Sidon would like to see you in these!” 

 

Link blushed to his ears and merely responded by sticking his tongue out at her.

 

“Come on Urbosa, stop teasing him already!” Zelda giggled.

 

Link nodded in agreement.

 

“Alright, alright! But I’m still buying them.” Urbosa said, defeated.

 

Urbosa made her purchase, and the trio left the shop, and Link felt awash with freedom.

 

“So, Link, where to next?” Zelda asked.

 

Link pointed at his favorite bookstore, and beamed.

 

“Alright! You go on ahead. Me and Urbosa will go get something to eat.”

 

The trio parted ways, and Link practically skipped into the bookstore. As he perused the shelves, he found his favorite section. Fantasy novels. He absolutely loved imagining himself to be a hero in a grand adventure full of dragons and wizards and the like. He picked up the latest book in his favorite series, Breath of The Wild, and went to the counter to buy it. He added the book to his bag, which was full of clothes and video games. Then, he decided to meet back up with Zelda and Urbosa. Unfortunately, Link was a little too excited and wasn’t looking where he was going and suddenly, ran bumped into someone, spilling all of his goodies.

 

As he looked up, he was about to give a stern glare to whoever tripped him, but noticed, it was none other than Sidon. He knew that big, red body anywhere.

 

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry! Wait...Link is that you?” Sidon knelt down.

 

Link looked up and smiled.

 

“Here, lemme help you with your stuff.”

 

Link tried to stop him, waving his hands.

 

“No, no, I insist! It was my fault anyway.” Sidon started to gather, and his things from the floor.

 

Lin conceded. He knew there was no stopping the ever so chivalrous Sidon.

 

“So, Link, how are you?”

 

Link gave Sidon a thumbs up.

 

“That’s good! What are you doing here at the mall. Well...besides the obvious.”

 

Link peered around Sidon and pointed. Sidon looked behind him, and sure enough, there was Zelda and Urbosa at the local food court. It looked like they were sharing a milkshake.

 

“Ah, I see. Dragged here by the girls, huh? My Mipha was the same way Always keeping us hold up in her favorite stores while I was bored out of my mind.” Sidon laughed.

 

Link giggled as well.

 

“I still loved spending time with her, though.” Sidon sighed and started to look downcast. Link took initiative and grabbed his hand, giving him a concerned look.

 

“Oh, I’m okay, Link! Really. Thanks!” Sidon held Link’s tiny hand in his.

 

Link smiled. 

 

“Well...um. I think I got all of your stuff! Again, sorry about that.” Sidon said, handing Link his bags with one hand, and nervously rubbing the back of his head with the other.

 

Link took his things back and stood back up. He gave Sidon a smile and left.

 

“I’ll see you at school!” Sidon called out to him. Link waved without looking back.

 

Link caught up with Zelda and Urbosa, and afterwards left the mall.

* * *

 

Link and Zelda went into their home. Link was taken in by Zelda’s mother, Impa at a young age, and ever since, lived with Zelda like a brother. And as such, teased Zelda like a brother as well.

 

“It’s not like that, Link! Me and Urbosa are just...friends.”

 

Link gave Zelda a sly smile.

 

“Oh yeah! Well...what about you and Sidon back there!? It looked like you two were getting married!” 

 

Link stook his tongue out at her, his go-to response when backed into a corner. He then walked up the stairs, into his bedroom,toeing off his shoes and piling his loot onto the bed, and then noticed something strange. There, peeking out of one of the bags, was the pair of pink, lacy panties Urbosa had earlier. Link sighed. She must have snuck it into his bag as a prank. Link rolled his eyes.

 

He picked it up and held it in his hands. The material was quite soft. He figured he should go downstairs and grill Zelda about it, but he also thought other things.

 

It was his size after all. He wondered what it would look like on him. Since Urbosa went through all of this trouble, he thought he should indulge her.

 

Link, holding the undergarment, and walked up to the full body mirror on the wall. He started to strip his shirt off, and then his pants, until he was in his own pair of dark blue boxers.

 

Soon, he freed himself of those too, until he was stark naked. He stepped into the pair of panties and pulled them up. He was right about them being soft, but down there, they somehow felt softer.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked really good. He was lean, with just the right amount of muscle. He turned around to look at his bottom. The panties seemed to emphasize the shape of it. It looked like he could easily pass for a girl from behind. Link thought he looked quite...hot.

 

As he looked at his bottom, he thought back to that party, where he spent seven minutes in heaven with Sidon. Sidon’s hands on him, grabbing him in that place. He wondered what Sidon would think of him now, wearing girl’s underwear. He grabbed him bottom and squeezed and pulled, trying to imitate Sidon’s actions from the other night. It only made the panties ride up higher into him. It kind of turned Link on. With one hand, he massaged his bottom and the other started to creep around to the front, until suddenly…

 

“Hey, Link sorry to bother you but…”

 

Link looked up. Sidon was at the door.

 

“I...I’m so sorry!!” Sidon yelled as he slammed the door behind him.

 

Link grabbed a robe from the closet with lightning speed and went out into the hallway, pulling Sidon inside, before he had a chance to escape. He shut the door behind them. 

 

“Um...Link?” 

 

Link crossed his arms.

 

“Oh right! I came because I wanted to give you this. It must have gotten mixed up in my things at the mall.” Sidon handed him his fantasy novel from the mall. Link took it and laid it on the bed with the rest of his stuff.

 

“I didn’t see anything, I swear!” Sidon worried.

 

Link placed a hand on Sidon’s arm to try and calm him.   
  


“I mean you did look kind of good, though, I’m not gonna lie.”

 

Link giggled, and started to blush. He started to think to himself. Of a way to thank SIdon for returning his book. And then, it hit him,

 

He reached into Sidon’s pocket and grabbed his phone.

“Link, what are you…”

 

Link pushed Sidon out of the room. After a few minutes, Link reunited Sidon with his phone. Sidon wondered what Link did, until he checked his pictures.

 

There were a few pictures of Link, wearing nothing but pink, lacy panties. Link peeked his head out of his room at Sidon, and winked and Sidon gulped.

 

“Wow...thanks. I...um...I guess I’ll see you around.”

  
Link nodded and retreated back to his room, leaving Sidon dumbfounded. He thought to himself, maybe Urbosa was onto something about these kind of things.


	3. Correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon find a fun way to spend time during math class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '*notices your bulge* owo whats this' is the theme of this chapter

If you looked up boredom in the dictionary, you would see a picture of Link next to the definition. The poor boy was bored out of his mind. More bored than he’s ever been before he would think. And it was all because of math class. Math. Link’s worst subject. Too many letters now instead of just numbers. Carry this, divide that, solve for whatever. He hated math with a passion. He wished math was a sick dog so he could take it out back and put it down. He’d much rather spend his time doodling in his notebook. Link was a good artist, which is why he liked art class more than this hellhole called math. Or science. Learning about all the wonderful heavenly bodies in the solar system and beyond. But for now he was stuck in math class. Stupid math, Link thought. 

 

Link was shaken from his thoughts about this horrible subject when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He took a look at the teacher. He was still droning on in front of the chalkboard, too deep in explaining some complicated equation to notice him take out his device. He wondered who or what it could be.

 

It was Sidon! Link felt his heart flutter at the mere sight of his name on the screen.

 

“Hey Link!” 

 

Link smiled down at his phone and typed up a response.

 

“Hi!”

 

“What’s up?” Sidon asked.

 

“Nothing. Sitting in math class, bored to death. What about you?”

 

“Same here.” 

 

Link smiled. He started to have hope that Sidon hated math as well. That maybe he would finally be understood. His sister, Zelda and his friend, Daruk both loved math. Daruk was even the top of his class. He could solve any problem in a flash. He thought, maybe he should ask one of them to help tutor him in the subject so it won’t be as bad. But that was a problem for later. Right now, he needed to talk to Sidon.

 

“I really enjoyed those pictures you gave me you know.” Sidon texted with a winking face.

 

The other day, Link had given Sidon pictures of himself wearing nothing but pink, lacy panties. He still couldn’t understand why. Or why he even wore them in the first place. But still, the thought of Sidon enjoying them made him happy.

 

“Oh really? How much?” Link responded with his own winking face.

 

“A lot. Trust me.” Sidon said.

 

Link smiled. He wondered if Sidon even went so far as to pleasure himself looking at the pictures. Looking at him. Link crossed his legs at the thought, his own arousal starting to swell.

 

“I wish I could have been there to see you ‘enjoy’ them.” 

 

“Oh yeah? What would you do if you were?” 

 

“I’d be there, touching you so you wouldn’t have too.” 

 

“Touching me where?” SIdon asked. He was being coy. He wanted Link to explain every detail.

 

“On your cocks. Stroking them with my soft hands.” Link said. He knew from sex ed classes that Zoran males had two penises, lovingly referred to as ‘claspers’. He researched a lot about the ways Zoran males mate. Just in case he needed it. Just in case he needed to please a certain Zoran upperclassman. 

 

“I’d love that. I’d love to touch you too.” Sidon replied.

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yeah. Running my hands up and down your cute, little body.” 

 

“Hehe. You think I’m cute?” Link asked. He had never been called that before, except by old ladies when he was younger, or when Urbosa teased him.

 

“Of course. You’re the most adorable boy I’ve ever met!” 

 

If Link wasn’t blushing already, he could swear his face was red. 

 

“And you’re the handsomest guy I know, but back to the touching.” 

 

“Of course. I’d wrap my hand around your cock and work my fingers inside of you. Would you like that?” Sidon said.

 

“Mmm...yeah.” Link had explored himself with his fingers before and it felt wonderful, especially when he rubbed against a certain spot inside. The thought of Sidon doing it for him was too much.

 

“I’d kiss you all over while I did it too.” 

 

“Would you bite me too? I heard you like to do that.” Zoran males liked to bite down into their mates during sex. It felt like everything he read about Zoran mating, the more new kinks he received. 

 

“Sure. I’d sink my teeth into you while I fuck you.” Sidon said. Link never knew Sidon could be so vulgar.

 

“I’d love for you to stretch me out with your big cocks.” Link responded. He started to sweat, the heat of their conversation adding to the heat of the classroom. He never knew why the math teacher kept it so hot.

 

“I’d fuck you until you scream and beg me for more.” Sidon said. Link started to go mad. He needed to get off. He was done with just talking about it. He started to rub himself against his thighs, as not to draw attention. The feeling, combined with the fact that he was in the middle of class sent sparks of pleasure throughout his entire body. He started to see stars. He bit down on his lip to keep himself from making noise.

 

“Goddesses, I need you right now.” Link managed to type out.

 

“Me too. Let’s-” 

 

Suddenly, Sidon stopped texting with just that. Link wondered why. But then realized, when all of a sudden…

 

“Link!”

 

Link gulped as he turned to meet the teacher.

 

“I hope you and whoever you’re talking had a fun conversation. Because now, you’re going to review everything we’ve learned in detention.”

Link sighed, defeated.

* * *

 

If Link didn’t hate math class earlier, he did now. His and Sidon’s antics got him sentenced to staying after class in detention, reviewing the math problems he loathed, and banging the chalk dust out of the chalkboard erasers. After serving his time, the teacher let him go. It was around five o’ clock. As he walked out into the empty halls he came face to face with none other than the Zoran upperclassman, Sidon.

 

“You know, you’re a lot more vocal over the phone than I thought!” Sidon joked.

 

Link responded by shrugging. Sidon walked up to him, ruffling the boy’s hair, making him giggle.

 

“Come on. Let’s go face our parents together.”

 

Link and Sidon walked hand in hand, until the reached the entrance of the school, where Impa and Sidon’s father Dorephan waited. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Link!”

 

Link waved. As he walked up to Impa, he sighed, as he knew what was coming next. A stern lecture full of ‘Don’t you ever do that again, boy!’ and ‘Pay attention in class!’ 

  
After all of this Link still hated math. But it did bring him and Sidon just a little bit closer.


	4. Scent of A Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Urbosa finally cement their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to make a zelbosa chapter! is that the ship name?

Urbosa, Urbosa, Urbosa. What could be said about Urbosa that hasn’t already been said about the wonders of the world. Urbosa was tall. She was strong. She was a goddess. And now, she was all Zelda’s.

 

At least in spirit. Zelda hadn’t the courage just yet to ask her out. But she somehow found the courage to steal from her. Zelda’s heart raced with guilt and excitement.

 

She ran down the halls of the school, ducking her fellow classmates. They seemed endless until she finally reached the front exit. There, Impa and Link were waiting for her.

 

“Zelda, how was school?” Impa asked.

 

“I’m fine, can we just go?” Zelda asked as she pushed towards the car, leaving Impa and Link to share a confused look. She was in a hurry. She needed to get home before someone found out the terrible deed she had done. 

* * *

 

The whole car ride home, Zelda was sweating bullets and bouncing one of her legs, a nervous tick she had always had. The car ride home seemed to go on forever as well. ‘Goddesses, could this day go on any slower?’ Zelda mentally asked herself.

 

When the car finally pulled up into the driveway of their home, Zelda was the first one out of the vehicle, and the first to open the door. Link managed to stop her and ask what was wrong, in his own silent way.

 

“It’s nothing, Link, really! I just have a lot of work to do.” Zelda gave an uneasy smile, trying to reassure the boy, and quickly turned on her heel to continue to her room.

 

After she was inside, she shut the door behind her to get privacy. She was in too much of a hurry to lock it. She and Link had an understanding anyway. Never go into each other’s room without asking. She went to the window, looking out to see if anyone was outside. She was starting to become a little bit too paranoid. Who would be outside anyway, the police? That would be ridiculous. But still, Zelda shut the blinds anyway. Just in case.

 

She sat on the bed, her large messenger bag in her lap. She reached inside to claim the prize she had gotten away with. There it was. A pair of Urbosa’s underwear. The pair she used during her wrestling class. Not only was Urbosa the cheer squad leader, she was an impeccable pugilist. Sometimes, Zelda wished to be the one she would try her moves on. 

 

Zelda blushed up to her pointed ears as she brought the object slowly closer and closer to her face, until it was finally up to her button nose. She took a deep inhale of the scent emanating from it.

 

Urbosa had a very strong, yet feminine smell. She smelled like a long day’s sweat and and sweet perfume. Zelda’s mouth started to water. Her legs started to cross. Urbosa’s scent turned her on. Just the thought of being this close to her nether regions made her excited. She found herself laid back on the bed fully, breathing in more of the woman’s aroma.

 

With the hand that wasn’t holding the garment to her face, she started to snake her way into her own underwear. She started to imagine Urbosa on her knees, hovering over her own face. 

 

Zelda wondered what Urbosa would say at a time like this. Would she tease her like always? Or would it be more intimate?

 

“Naughty girl.” she would probably say in a low whisper, as she brought herself down onto Zelda’s face.

 

Zelda would probably eagerly lick at Urbosa’s entrance. She imitated it on her panties. Next, she imagined Urbosa bending down to return the favor on her, which she imitated with her fingers on her own hole.

 

Zelda’s soft moans were muffled by Urbosa’s underwear as she fingered herself. 

 

“You like that don’t you, Zelda?” the imaginary Urbosa asked.

 

Zelda nodded.

 

“Good girl.” Zelda rubbed herself faster.

 

Zelda started to want to taste more of Urbosa’s delicious juices, and stuffed the garment into her mouth, sucking Urbosa’s taste from it.

 

“That’s it, darling. Taste me more!” Urbosa whispered before going back to work between Zelda’s legs. Zelda imagined Urbosa licking and sucking at her swollen love button and furiously fingering her soaking wet hole. 

 

Faster and faster, Zelda played with herself to the thought of her imaginary lover until suddenly…

The door opened and Link stepped inside, causing Zelda to quickly spit out the garment and pull her hand from her pants.

 

“Don’t you know how to knock!” Zelda screamed, before throwing a nearby book at the boy.

 

Link ran from the room as fast as he could to avoid getting hit.

 

Zelda jumped up to close the door behind him and sighed. 

 

Suddenly, her phone started to ring. She took it out of her pocket and answered the call.

 

“Hello. This is Zelda.” she said, her voice still a bit shaky.

 

“Zelda, darling!” It was Urbosa herself. Zelda gulped.

 

“O-oh. Hello Urbosa.” 

 

“I was just wondering, are you free to meet me at the mall? I need to speak to you about something.”

 

“Um...Yes! I’ll be right over.”

* * *

 

Zelda wandered the mall until she found Urbosa at the food court. 

 

“Hello, Urbosa.” Zelda said. She wondered what she wanted, until she finally realized that she must have found out about what she had done. Zelda was near tears. She didn’t mean to di it. It was just impulse. She had loved Urbosa, but now she wondered if Urbosa would even speak to her again.

 

Urbosa grabbed Zelda’s hands, causing the girl to look up at her.

 

“Zelda, darling, would you...goodness I’m so bad at this. But would you do me the honor of going to homecoming with me?”

 

Zelda gasped.

 

“Oh, Urbosa! I’d love to!” Zelda was over the moon. Urbosa pulled her into a hug with her big, strong arms.

 

“Zelda, dear! We’ll be the finest couple there!” Urbosa cheered.

 

Suddenly, Zelda’s guilt returned.

 

“But...Urbosa...there’s something you should know…”

 

“Is it about my underwear? Because I know, and it’s okay!” 

 

Zelda looked at Urbosa with wide eyes. But then, she decided it wasn’t important anymore. Zelda wrapped her arms around Urbosa’s neck and kissed her cheek.

 

“I...I lo-”

 

“Hush, darling. Save for the dance, okay?”

 

Zelda giggled.

 

“Okay!”


	5. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon attend the Homecoming Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter....Ses

“Link...you’re the most amazing, coolest person that I know. You’re cute! You’re incredible! You’re my best friend, and I want to be more. It would do me a great honor if you accompanied me to the Homecoming Dance. Please, Link?”

 

Sidon’s words from the other day rang in Link’s mind like a church bell as his mother, Impa, adjusted the small bowtie on his cream white tuxedo.

 

“Oh, you two look so adorable!” Impa said, pinching Link’s cheeks.

 

Link grimaced.

 

“Mother, you’re embarrassing Link!” Zelda laughed.

 

Zelda wore a long, white dress with a purple top,elbow length, white gloves, and a corsage on her wrist. She truly looked like her namesake, a princess, now. Zelda put a hand on Link’s shoulder, reassuring him. Link was a little bit nervous. This was his first time going to a dance, and this would be his first time going with Sidon. Variables, and scenarios played in his mind. What if he made some sort of faux-pa around Sidon? What if Sidon would be embarrassed by his inability to dance?

 

“Don’t worry, Link! This is going to be fun!” Zelda could pick up on Link’s dilemma and tried to comfort him. It worked for the most part. Link’s nerves started to cool down. ‘Yeah’ he thought. ‘Everything will be fine!’

 

“Let me get some pictures of you two!” Impa said, holding up a camera.

 

Zelda and Link smiled at her as the flash went off about five times. Impa wanted to make sure she got every good angle for her scrapbook. 

 

A car honking sounded from outside the house.

 

“Oh, that must be Urbosa! We should get going!” Zelda said.

 

“Wait!” Impa said, stopping the two before they could walk away. SHe then pulled both of them into a tight hug.

 

“Have fun, you two! And don’t get into trouble!” 

 

“We will, mother.” Zelda said.

Link nodded. Impa released them from her grasp and waved them off as they walked outside to begin their night. Outside, a long, black limousine was parked on the curb in front of their house. Leaning against it was Zelda’s date, Urbosa, dressed in a tight, red dress. Zelda blushed at the sight of her.

 

“Hello darling! Link!” Urbosa said to them

 

“Hi, Urbosa!” Zelda ran up to her and embraced her. 

 

Link looked around for his date and frowned when he wasn’t to be seen.

 

“Link, dear, Sidon will be meeting you at the school, okay?” Urbosa said.

 

Link gave her an uneasy smile. The three stepped into the limo, with Urbosa pulling Zelda into her lap. Zelda blushed even deeper. The ride to the school was quite short, and full of Zelda and Urbosa’s flirting, making Link a little jealous that Sidon wasn’t here. Urbosa helped Zelda out of the limo and Link followed after them into the school. The halls of the school were thumping with pop music and full of happy teenagers. The music started to get louder as the reached the gym, which had been repurposed as a ballroom for everyone to dance in, complete with balloons and streamers.

 

“Link, me and Urbosa are going to dance. Why don’t you wait on Sidon by the punch bowl.” Zelda said.

 

Link did just that, maneuvering between the partying teens. There, Daruk and Revali were hanging out.

 

“Heya, Link! Looking good!” Daruk cheered.

 

“Yeah. Even I have to admit that.” Revali said.

 

Link tugged at his collar and smiled, before grabbing up a cup of punch and downing it in one gulp to ease his nerves once more. Suddenly, Daruk nudged his arm. Link turned around to see none other than his date.

 

Sidon stood there, looking as handsome as always. His good looks were only enhanced by his dark suit. Link gulped.

 

“Link! It’s good to see you here! You look amazing!” Sidon walked up to Link, took one of his small hands and bent down to kiss it like perfect gentleman.

Link smiled at him and his ears started to turn red.

 

“Come on. Let’s dance. I think I hear my favorite song coming up!” Sidon said as he led Link to the dance floor.

 

“You know...since Urbosa’s with Zelda and Link’s with Sidon...where does that leave us?” Daruk asked.

 

“Shut the hell up, Daruk.” Revali responded.

 

Link followed Sidon to the center of the dance floor, just as a slow song started playing. Tiny Dancer by Elton John if Link remembered correctly. Link looked at the floor, with a nervous look.

 

“What’s the matter, Link? Is something wrong?” Sidon asked, picking up on Link’s situation.

 

Link shook his head, but Sidon wasn’t convinced. Then Sidon started to giggle.

 

“You can’t dance, can you?” 

 

Link shot him a glare.

 

“It’s okay, my dear. Just follow my lead!”

 

Sidon held Link close. Sidon was so tall that Link could only rest his head on Sidon’s abs. Not that Link minded. Together, they started to sway to the slow tempo of the song filling the large gym. Link started to nuzzle into Sidon, feeling safe in his arms.

 

‘Hold me closer, Tiny Dancer. Count the headlights on the highway.’ the speakers rumbled.

 

The two started to dance until their legs gave out and the song ended.

 

“See? That wasn’t so bad was it?” Sidon smiled.

 

Link beckoned Sidon to come closer with a wave of his hand.

 

“Hmm? What is it?” Sidon bent down.

Link then placed a small kiss on Sidon’s lips. Their kisses were just as electric as they had been at Revali’s party, making Link want more. Sidon obliged the boy, kissing him deeper. Soon Sidon parted them, much to Link’s dismay.

 

“Link...I want to be with you, officially. I want to be your boyfriend. Is that okay?”

 

Link gasped and nodded his head vigorously. 

 

“Goodness, Link! You don’t know how happy it makes me that you agree! I’ll try and be the best boyfriend I can!”

 

Link pulled Sidon into a hug, as if to say, ‘You already are!’


	6. Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon celebrate their new-found relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link and sidon are no longer virgins!

Sidon was the first to kick in the door to the hotel room, after Link put in the keycard.  The two managed to make their way inside the dark room while fumbling with their clothes. The two had just come from the homecoming dance at their school, and now, were celebrating the afterparty at a nearby hotel. This was their night to finally be together. No tricks. Nothing getting in the way this time. Just the two of them getting intimate for the first time.

 

Sidon lifted Link into his arms and laid him on the bed. Sidon noticed the tv was on some strange cartoon and picked up the remote from the nightstand.

 

“You want this on, or off?” Sidon asked. He wanted to make the setting perfect for his new boyfriend. Even the smallest thing could mess this up, he thought.

 

Link held out his hand, silently asking for the remote, which Sidon gave. Link left the television on, but kept it mute. He liked the lights of it shimmering in the darkness of the room, but wanted to devote all of his attention to Sidon. Sidon went into the bathroom, presumably to freshen up. Link thought it would be wise to prepare himself for what was coming.

 

Link freed himself of his suit jacket and started to undo the buttons of his shirt, not to mention get rid of the ridiculous bowtie he wore around his neck. He discarded them on the floor next to the bed. Sidon came out later and watched him.

 

“Getting started already?” Sidon asked from the bathroom doorway.

 

Link smiled at him.

 

“Go on, continue! Don’t mind me!”

 

Link stood on the bed and started to undo his belt. He also started to do a little dance while giving his best set of bedroom eyes to Sidon, making the Zoran giggle. As he lowered his pants, he revealed something special for Sidon. Underneath his pants was a pair of black lacy panties, complete with a garter belt attached to fishnet stockings on both feet. Another one of Urbosa’s gifts.

 

“Wow.” Sidon stood speechless which made Link smile.

 

Link got on his knees on the bed, and beckoned Sidon with his hand. SIdon wasted no time plopping down to join him.

 

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?”

Link laid on his side with Sidon and kissed his cheek.

 

“Oh! Look what I found in the bathroom!” Sidon held out a large bottle of oil.

 

“Think we could have some fun with this?”

 

Link nodded and rolled the both of them until he was straddling Sidon. After a few more hungry kisses, Sidon found himself without his jacket and tie. Link was about to tear open his shirt until Sidon stopped him.

 

“Sorry, this shirt’s kind of expensive. Here, let me!” Sidon slowly unbuttoned his shirt. A little too slowly for Link’s taste. It seemed like forever until Sidon reached the final button, and freed himself of his shirt, revealing his toned, muscular body. 

 

Link licked his lips at the sight. He snacthed the bottle of oil up from its position on the bed and popped it open. He started to pour it on Sidon’s chest and rub it in with one hand. Sidon gave a low giggle.

 

“That tickles!” 

 

Afterwards, Link poured some on his own exposed chest. He rubbed it in, making himself shine, and started give attention to one of his perky, pink nipples. He sighed at the feeling, which shot straight down to his lacy undergarments. Sidon watched Link play with himself in awe, until Link handed the bottle back to him. Then the boy started to turn to the opposite direction,  while still straddling Sidon. He started to mess with Sidon’s belt buckle. Sidon lifted his hips to help Link remove his pants and awfully tight briefs.

 

Link gasped at the sight of Sidon’s manhood. It was just like he read about. Two cocks jutting out from a small, tight slit. Tapered at the ends, yet barbed at the bases. What Link wasn’t prepared for was how big they were. They were as thick as an apple, and about six inches in length. 

 

“It’s...it’s not too weird for you is it?” Sidon asked. He didn’t want to make Link do anything he wasn’t comfortable with.

 

Link looked back at him and smiled, before bending forward to take the tip of one into his mouth.

 

“Ahn!” Sidon jumped at the contact. Trying to keep up with Link, he started to pour oil on Link’s back and rub it in, down to the small of his back. He poured some more on the round orbs of his ass. 

 

The young Hylian hummed at the feeling as he started to slurp more and more of Sidon into his mouth, his cheeks, and his throat. Sidon’s strong taste started to excite Link even more. The taste of Sidon’s sweat and fluids made him crave more.

 

Sidon, meanwhile, pulled aside Link’s panties to pour oil between Link’s cheeks, and onto his puckered entrance. Link made a small noise on Sidon’s cock, but continued anyway.

 

“Link, can I...you know…” Sidon asked.

 

Link released Sidon’s clasper, a small amount of drool hanging off of it. He looked back at Sidon and nodded in approval. Then Sidon poked at Link’s hole with his finger, slowly sinking it in. Link gave a low yelp.

 

“Are you okay?” Sidon rushed to ask.

 

Link nodded once more, wincing his face at the sudden intrusion. Sidon’s fingers weren’t as big as his cocks, but they were still big enough to hurt a little, even with all of Link’s preparation on himself from nights earlier. Plus, Sidon’s clumsy claws were added to the mix poking at the sensitive skin inside. Sidon was trying to avoid this, but they still got in the way. But even through the pain, there was an element of something more. When Sidon rubbed and teased at a certain spot, it made the heat pool in his stomach and made him whine even louder. Link couldn’t help but lewdly grind and shake his bottom against Sidon’s probing fingers. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re making a lot of weird noises…” Sidon said.

 

Link merely responded by spreading his cheeks wide and giving Sidon a seductive look. Sidon gulped at the sight of Link eagerly offering himself to him. He added another finger and scissored them, poking at Link’s special spot even more, drawing a girly moan from the boy.

 

Once Sidon thought Link was sufficiently stretched, he rolled the boy on his back, laying his head on the pillow.

 

“Link...can I put it in now? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

 

Link smiled up at him, and spread his fishnet-clad legs for his lover.

Sidon put himself between Link’s legs and poked at his entrance with one of his cocks.

 

“I’m only going to put one in, okay?” 

 

Link nodded. Sidon knew it would be hell for poor Link if he tried to use both on the first try. After pouring some oil on his cock and Link’s hole, he started to enter.

 

“Here it comes, Link.”

 

Sidon pushed his hard cock into his small lover. Link grasped at the sheets until his knuckles turned white and whimpered the whole way through. Link’s hole didn’t put up much resistance, but Link still felt pain like never before.

 

“Ah...so tight, Link.”

 

Link gave an uneasy smile at Sidon’s praise, as Sidon bottomed out. Sidon was so deep inside of him, Link could swear he was fucking his stomach. 

 

“I’m gonna start moving now, okay?” Sidon asked.

 

Link nodded. 

 

As Sidon pulled himself out of Link, he looked down and gasped at the sight.

 

“Goddesses, Link, you’re bleeding! Maybe we should stop…”

 

Link placed his hand on Sidon’s chest and smiled up at him to reassure him. He had been waiting on this night for so long, he wasn’t going to let it slip away, not matter the cost.

 

“Link...if you’re really okay with this, then fine.” Sidon said.

 

Sidon started to move again, pumping himself into Link’s warmth. He started to hiss at the feeling of his cock being snugly held inside of the boy he loved. He made sure to go slowly, and ease his speed for Link. Link’s pain started to wade and slowly be replaced by pleasure. Sidon’s cocks rubbed against his slick insides just right, making the boy start to sweat and see stars. His toes started to curl and he reached down to rub his own hard cock through his silky panties.

 

“Starting to feel good, huh?”

 

Link nodded, his head swimming in pleasure. Sidon took that as the go ahead to move faster. He started to fuck into his lover more and more, biting his lip and groaning while he did it. Link started to groan and dig his feet into the sheets. Link bucked his hips, trying to get more of Sidon. Faster and deeper in him. Any more of this and was going to start craving to have every nook and cranny of his ass filled by Sidon’s cock.

 

Suddenly, Sidon grabbed Link up and pulled him into his lap to fuck him down onto his cock. It was almost as if Link was riding him. Link threw his arms around Sidon as best as he could, Sidon being so wide that Link could barely hold on. Link wiggled his hps and started to moan even louder along with Sidon.

 

“Link! You’re so good! I’m about to cum!” Sidon said.

 

Link groaned in response.

 

Sidon grabbed Link’s sides and drove him down onto his cock faster and faster until finally, with a loud moan, he released from both cocks and soaked Link’s insides, as well as the sheets, with his hot seed. There was so much of it too, that Link’s stomach started to swell. The feeling made Link cum as well with a loud shriek. 

 

The two collapsed on the bed, panting heavily. After a minute of catching their breath, Sidon started to pull his softening cock out of Link’s tender hole. Sidon’s seed started to pour out of the boy, until Link pull his panties back to their proper position. He wanted to relish in the feeling of being full for a little longer.

 

“That was wonderful, Link! I’ve never experienced anything like that!” Sidon cheered.

 

Link shuffled closer to Sidon, and kissed his lips. Sidon returned the favor, probing Link’s small mouth with his long tongue, which Link hungrily accepted. They stayed like this for a while before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 

After a few hours they awoke. Link grabbed his pants off the floor next to the hotel bed. He reached in his pocket and took a quick picture, mangin to capture himself, standing wearing nothing but his socks and panties and garter belt, as well as his boyfriend Sidon laying on the bed.

 

“What are you up to, Link?”

 

Link showed him his phone. On it was the picture of them in post-coital bliss on Link’s Instagram page under the name “hylianhero1”.

 

Sidon laughed and pulled Link back into bed. 

 

“You know, there’s still some oil left. Up for another round?”

  
Link didn’t have to be asked twice.


	7. Predator and Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy makes people do crazy things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall! im sorry if this seems out of character for sidon i know hes a sweet guy but i just wanted to do this okay

Link took in a deep breath, feet planted wide in the emerald grass of the football field, his eyes squinting because of the afternoon sun, and to try and focus his eyes on his target more accurately. Beads of sweat dotted his petite body and he thought it was a good thing he was wearing his crop top and shorts today. He pulled back the string on his bow, taking the arrow he held in his fingers back with it. With a long sigh, he released all the air inside of his lungs, and with it, released the arrow from his grasp, sending it flying with a loud thwip. The arrow flew through the air at breakneck speed until finally it hit its intended target, the large, wooden circle with red and white rings on it. Bam. Dead center. 

 

“Alright, Link! Way to go!” he could hear Sidon cheer from the bleachers. His boyfriend had come to cheer him on during his archery practice time. Link smiled at him as he grabbed another arrow.

 

Again he repeated the process. Feet planted. Deep breath. Pull it back and release. Dead center once more, even splitting the last arrow down the middle to get to the target.

 

“Wow! You’re amazing!”

 

Link heard Sidon’s cheering again and started to get a big head. 

 

One more time with another arrow from his quiver. Feet planted. Deep breath. Draw it back. But this time, instead of looking at the target with squinted eyes, he looked up at the bleachers at Sidon. He pursed his lips to blow Sidon a kiss as he released the arrow once more. Dead center again, without even looking. 

 

“A-awesome, Link!” Sidon said as he blushed. Link was cocky on the outside, bowing to his one man audience. But on the inside, he mentally sighed as he didn’t even think that would work.

 

Link looked at his quiver. No more arrows. He figured it was time to wrap it up for the day. He stuffed his bow and quiver away into his duffle bag and wiped the sweat from his brow. As he started to leave, he was stopped by someone.

 

“Well, hello there!”

 

Link looked at the person. He was a bird-like Rito. Tall and covered in light blue feathers, some of them sticking out from his head. He had a large, black beak from which he spoke with a low, flirtatious voice.

 

“You’re Link, right?

Link nodded. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you! I’m Kass.” Kass extended a feathered hand towards Link, which Link took and shook with a friendly smile.

 

“You know, I was watching you earlier, and I’m gonna stop beating around the bush. I think you’re pretty cute!”

 

Link’s eyes widened. 

 

“It’s true.”

 

Link blushed. This was the second time a guy called him that. It kind of made Link feel a little good. He smiled up at the Rito.

 

Kass started to snake his wing-like arm around Link’s waist and pull him close. Link put his hands up against Kass’ chest to keep a little bit of distance between them, but not much.

 

“So what do you say to you and me going out sometime?”

 

Link giggled until suddenly he remembered where he was when the sound of loud, “Ahem!”, sounded behind him. Link looked back to see Sidon. His boyfriend, Sidon.

 

“What’s going on here?” Sidon asked.

 

“Oh nothing! Just asking this little cutie on a date!” Kass responded, without taking his hands off Link.

 

Sidon grabbed Link by the arm and pulled him away.

 

“This ‘little cutie’ happens to be involved with someone already.” Sidon said with a stern voice.

 

“Oh really? And just who might that be?”

 

“Me.”

 

Kass laughed.

 

“Well then. I guess I’ll be on my way! Link, call me when you get done with...him.”

Link felt Sidon’s grip on his arm get tighter. Not enough to hurt, but not enough to get away. Suddenly, Sidon walked the two of them away. They walked for a few minutes into the cool of the school building. Sidon said nothing the whole way, but Link could tell he was seething. Link had never seen him like this. After walking, they found themselves in a school bathroom. Sidon shoved Link inside one of the stalls like a ragdoll, and locked the door behind them. Sidon crossed his arms and looked at Link.

 

“Just what do you think you’re doing, Link?” Sidon said in a stern voice.

 

Link tilted his head.

 

“You’re my boyfriend, Link! Why were you...with him…”

 

Was Sidon...jealous? Link started to crack a smile. Link had never even thought Sidon could get so worked up over something liked this. Link’s smile started to part into a small giggle. But suddenly, Link found his arms snatched up by Sidon’s hands and shoved up against the stall wall. Link gulped. Perhaps, he shouldn’t have laughed at Sidon’s feelings.

 

Then, Link found his mouth being captured by Sidon’s, sucking and biting at his lips, making the boy open his mouth. And that only allowed for Sidon to work his long tongue inside of his mouth. Link absent-mindedly swirled his tongue against it.

 

They kissed for a minute, until Sidon released his mouth, leaving Link panting and wanting more. 

 

“You’re mine.” Sidon growled.

 

Link looked up at Sidon, with almost pleading eyes. Sidon flipped him over, so his face was pressed against the cold wall of the stall. Sidon pushed Link’s legs apart, and yanked down his shorts, exposing his bottom. Link wiggled his hips, knowing what was coming next.

 

“Just look at you, begging for me.” 

 

Sidon kissed down Link’s back until he got between his legs, giving him full view of Link’s cock, which was hardened in anticipation. Sidon took it into his mouth, while probing at Link’s hole with one of his fingers, making Link moan.

 

After a minutes of sucking and slurping, Sidon’s mouth and hands traded places, Sidon working his tongue deep inside of Link and coating his insides with his juices, while stroking and playing with his cock. Link moaned even louder. He was in heaven. If he had known making Sidon jealous would result in this, he would have done it sooner. 

 

Suddenly, Link pulled his tongue out, freeing his mouth to bite Link’s round bottom, making the boy squeal. Sidon sunk his teeth deep, causing pain, which quickly turned to pleasure shooting to his hard, leaking cock. Sidon stood back up, dropping his pants, and lining one of his cocks with Link’s pink, little hole and sliding inside. Link easily accepted Sidon, throwing his head back against his boyfriend’s chest. Sidon wasted no time, grabbing a fistful of Link’s blonde hair and pulling him even closer as he started to pound away at Link’s insides. 

 

Sidon’s rough treatment of him only pleased Link more, making him tighten around Sidon’s cock. Link’s knees started to give out. 

 

“Mine. You’re my little pearl, Link. No one else's.” Sidon started to praise. 

 

Link couldn’t help but agree. He was so close to cumming until suddenly the bathroom door opened, and a few students piled inside. Link gasped, and Sidon quickly put a couple of his fingers into Link’s mouth to keep him quiet.

 

“Shh. You have to keep quiet if you don’t want anyone to catch us.” Sidon said, while not stopping his fucking.

 

Link nodded, and sucked and licked his fingers.

 

As the kids laughed from beyond the stall talking about chemistry classes, Link quietly hummed in pleasure of being filled. The thrill of almost being caught started to turn Link on even more. His heart started to beat even quicker. He pressed his hands against the wall, holding on for dear life. He was close to the edge, and Sidon could tell too.

 

“You’re going to cum aren’t you, my little pearl?” Sidon asked, barely above a whisper.

 

Link nodded and sucked his boyfriend’s fingers a little more.

 

“Me too...you want me to fill you up?”

 

Link hummed.

 

Sidon started to ride his little pearl even harder and faster, until finally he came, filling Link up with his seed with a low grunt, and even getting some on the stall floor. The sudden warmth made the boy come as well, giving his own stifled moans around Sidon’s long fingers.

 

It was then that the other students finally left, leaving Link and Sidon panting. Sidon eased his softening cock out of Link and looked at his work. Link turned as best as he could to face Sidon. Sidon helped Link pull his shorts back up, as if nothing had happened.

 

“I apologize Link. I’m not sure what came over me…When I saw you with that guy I just...”

 

Link responded only by throwing his arms around Sidon’s waist and hugging him. Sidon smiled, returning Link’s affections.

 

“Come on. Let’s get back to class.”

* * *

 

Link watched Sidon with childish awe as Sidon gracefully sped through the pool water, quicker than the other members of the swim team. As Sidon climbed out of the pool, he look at his boyfriend, who started to clap for him. Sidon smiled as he grabbed his towel of the tiled floor. Suddenly, he was smet with a young female Zoran student, who was also admiring his talent from afar.

 

“Oh! Hello there!” Sidon said.

 

“Hi Sidon!” she said, seductively running a hand up his chest.

 

“I was just wondering if you would like to go out sometime?”

 

“Um...I am truly flattered but…” Sidon gulped at her touch.

 

“Oh come on? Pretty please?” she said with a wink.

 

It was then that two were interrupted by none other than Link, clearing his throat behind her. He was cross, tapping his foot on the ground.

 

“Link! It’s not what it seems, I assure you!”

  
Link merely responded with a glare, grabbing Sidon’s arm and dragging him away.


End file.
